Branded
by animemetoo
Summary: Shikamaru returns from a mission and seems to be avoiding his lover Chouji... Yaoi contents so skip this you're not into it.
1. Chapter 1

**As much as my friend yes_rhade and I love Kakashi x Iruka – another of our favorite Naruto pairings is Shikamaru x Chouji! So here's our first fic with them. Enjoy!**

********

Chouji sat in the ramen house anxiously watching the mission room across the street. Shikamaru should finally be returning today from his mission. The red-head hated it when they went on separate missions, but in all honesty, that was to be expected for their age, their rank, and their relationship. Ever since they moved in together and it was public knowledge they were a couple, the Hokage preferred they went on separate missions.

_"I don't want a mission jeopardized because you're more concerned about each other. Your feelings for each other could put both your lives in danger. I don't need to take a chance on losing any more valuable ninjas."_

Over the years, the two men had taken on different duties anyway. Shikamaru took on more missions for the Hokage when he wasn't working with Iruka-sensei at the academy. And Chouji was at a stage when it was time for him to accept his own team of genins. Knowing that their time together was going to be limited, they decided to move in together. Well...and also the fact they couldn't keep their hands off each other when they were together. Getting caught at the academy on Iruka's desk, by Iruka himself, was NOT an experience Chouji wanted to repeat.

Chouji glanced down the street in the direction of the front gate. A brown blur skirted in and out his vision quickly, but Chouji could always recognize that porcupine pony-tail anywhere. The red-head had to smile. How many times had he pulled loose that band and ran his fingers through that hair? In the shower, the brown hair would fall around Shika's shoulders, framing the face that Chouji loved to kiss.

_Shower time with Shikamaru…_Chouji began to hum to himself, getting impatient to see his lover.

After mission sex was always good, and this time, it would be especially good. His Shikamaru was gone for almost 2 weeks, leaving Chouji plenty of time to read the newest Icha Icha Paradise books. This time, there were pictures. Pictures! **Detailed pictures!!** Each glorious image gave Chouji ideas, several ideas, but he had no one to try them out with, so he had to bide his time. He couldn't wait for...

The brown-haired ninja came strolling by the ramen shop, his hands pushed down deeply into his pockets.

Chouji knew his pudgy face was glowing with excitement, but he couldn't help it. And now since everyone knew they were lovers, there was no reason to hold back his excitement for his boyfriend. "Shikamaru!!" Chouji stood up, waving his arm._Shika looks good!_ he thought to himself, already feeling the desire growing in gut.

"Oh...ah...Chouji..." Shikamaru glanced over at his boyfriend, and then looked away quickly. "Um, I need to go see the Hokage, alright? I'll see you at home later." With that, the young man left.

_What? Not even a kiss. Well....It must be important then. I'll catch him when he gets home._ Chouji was disappointed, but he was planning a nice dinner for the two of them, which he hoped would turn cold before they had the chance to eat it.

**********

Chouji hummed as he cooked dinner. Shika would be home soon and he was preparing one of his boyfriend's favorite dishes. As he added a few herbs to the dish, he thought of the new shampoo (Mint and Fennel) he bought for Shika. Tonight when they took their "return from mission" bath, he would use the new shampoo when he washed Shika's hair. He wasn't sure who enjoyed it more - him washing Shika's hair or Shika having his hair washed – either way, Chouji always looked forward to their bath together. It was always slow, methodical, both of them touching and caressing, checking each other to make sure they were both still alive and healthy.

He had finished cooking hours ago, and Chouji found himself in bed, alone, his hands cupped behind his head and deep in thought. The stars could be seen clearly through the bedroom window. Shikamaru still wasn't home. Dinner was cold, but not for the reasons Chouji had hoped for. He couldn't decide whether to just stay in bed and go to sleep (tomorrow was going to be busy since he told Iruka-sensei he'd teach a class on "Eating for Chakra Reserves") or go in search of his missing ninja.

_Shikamaru is a grown man. He'll find his way home_ the red-head finally decided. _This was __**NOT**__ how I had expected to spend my evening_ he grumbled as he turned over and fell asleep.

The sun was rising when Shikamaru finally came home and Chouji was heading out the door to get to his class. "Shikamaru?" He could smell the booze. "You stayed out drinking?"

Sheepishly, the shadow ninja averted his eyes. "Yeah, Kiba and Shino invited me."

"Oh..I thought we..." Chouji stopped his words mid-sentence, knowing that getting into a fight right now wasn't worth it. Shika had to have a reason, a good reason, to stay out all night. This was just a misunderstanding. "Alright, I'll see you tonight then." He reached over to kiss his lover, who immediately leaned into the kiss.

Before Chouji had a chance to think, Shikamaru reached around and grabbed the red-head, pulling him in close. Chouji's body pinned the leaner man's body against the wall. Both men instinctively began to grind against each other, their erections aching to be released.

"Why…? Last night…? Shika…" Chouji groaned, he felt his lover's heat through his own clothes. Reaching down between them, the red-head grabbed Shikamaru's erection, roughly rubbing the cloth against Shika's already swollen penis. He felt the wetness begin to soak through the material. Chouji figured he could be a little late for class. Iruka-sensei would understand since there were many times he was late after Kakashi came home after a long mission.

Chouji reached behind his lover to get a hold of the door. The door creaked open, and he started to gently, but assertively, push his lover back into their apartment. Chouji leered at the shadow ninja as they started to back through the door.

Suddenly, Shikamaru pushed Chouji back through the doorway, breathlessly stating he needed some sleep, and closed the door.

The big man stood there, staring at the closed door. He was shocked, stunned, confused, and horny…very horny. His lover left him, escaped into their apartment, and he was left in the hallway with a raging hard-on. Never had this happened before. Honestly, their sex was just as hot and heated as the first time they did it in against a tree during a mission.

_He has a reason for this. A good reason, I'm sure. Tonight, I'm sure this will continue. Maybe he has a surprise for me...Yeah…tonight…_

A few final thoughts of what his boyfriend might be planning, and Chouji turned around and headed to the Academy slowly. A little walking, some nice deep breaths, and he was ready to teach the power of eating.

**********

"Man, how does Iruka-sensei do it all day?" the exhausted red-head said as he plopped on the sofa.

His boyfriend smiled and brought him a cup of tea. "I figured you'd be tired, so I made supper. Just rest and everything will be done shortly." The pony-tailed man walked back into the kitchen, but not before Chouji noticed the apron. The "apron" was an anniversary present that, once opened, was immediately put to good use in the kitchen…on the dining room table…across the sofa….

Chouji was already feeling the rush of blood to his neglected manhood. _'If he's wearing the apron, he's in the mood. Maybe dinner can go cold…' he thought to himself as he started to head into the kitchen._

Shikamaru laughed as they almost crashed into each other. "You must be hungry if you're rushing for my cooking. Cooking is a pain." The brown eyes crinkled into a smile, as Shikamaru leaned in and gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss. "Let me say it again – thank you for doing all the cooking for us. Now, let's eat, even though it won't be as good as yours." He placed the hot dish on the table, pulled the chair out for Chouji, and served them both dinner.

"It looks good," Chouji said, sadly realizing that taking his boyfriend across the dining room table would have to wait. Besides, his stomach was growling, and there was always later.

The two men sat comfortably around the table, enjoying each other's company. While Chouji was enjoying his third serving of dumplings, Shikamaru started to clean off the table, gathered a few empty dishes and went into the kitchen.

Returning to the room, he continued to walk down the hallway. Soon, running water could be heard coming from their bathroom. Chouji began to feel a burning ache growing between his legs as he realized that his lover was starting their "return from mission" bath.

"Chouji…your bath is ready." The deep, husky voice called from the bathroom.

The large man hurried towards the bathroom, barely able to contain himself. He thoughts were filled with the lusty visions he would see in the bathroom – his lover already in the bath, hair fallen around his face from the steam, smiling seductively, holding out the new shampoo and asking Chouji to wash his hair for him.

Chouji awoke from his daydream as Shikamaru almost crashed into him. "Uh, Shika? Where are you going?"

"Well…" the ninja ran a hand along the back of his neck. "I figured you might want a nice, quiet bath to relax after your hard day at the Academy."

"But…" Chouji could think of a better way to relax.

"Besides, I already took a bath today. Kiba and Akamaru had a disagreement today, and let me say, I felt it was my civic duty to get Kiba into a bath house as soon as possible. So, yeah…I don't need another bath tonight."

Chouji's disappointment was evident in his posture as he walked into the bath alone. _But Shika was wearing the apron…So he has to be in the mood…I don't understand…_

Finishing his bath, he quickly wrapped a towel around himself. "Shika…ma…ru… you want to see how dirty we can get now?" He tried sounding even more seductive than usual, but there was no response.

He walked in to their hallway and tried again. "Shikamaru…I'm here…naked…clean…and I'll wear the apron tonight." Normally, when he offered himself up like that, the pony-tailed man would take him right there on the spot. Hard, rough and oh so good!

Again, no response. "What the hell." As he walked into the living room, he saw his partner sound asleep on the sofa. Chouji knelt down next to his lover and stroked his lover's brown hair. "I love you," he whispered into the sleeping man's ear.

_2 weeks and now 2 days. Shikamaru, what's going on?_ Chouji reluctantly headed to their bedroom, to sleep alone again.

**********

Chouji ran his hand across the cold pillow lying next to him.

_He never came to bed last night._

Groggily the red-head climbed out of bed, and stumbled down the hallway to retrieve his lover from the sofa. The smell of fresh brewed coffee alerted him that Shikamaru must be up already, so he quickly headed for the kitchen. On the counter was half a pot of hot coffee, the sugar bowl, one lone coffee cup, and a note.

_Huh?_ Chouji reached down to read the note.

_Sorry about last night. Guess I'm still tired from that last mission. Had to leave early this morning. The Hokage needs me to look over some scrolls today before Team 4 heads out on their mission. I'll be busy all day, so I'll see you tonight._

Love,

Shika

"Damn it!!" Chouji grabbed the first thing he could reach. The wall never saw the coffee mug coming.

**********

Chouji had too much on his mind to give his genins the proper training they needed, and as distracted as he was, it wouldn't be long before he wouldn't be able to dodge a flying shuriken. So he decided individual chakra training was a better idea, and dismissed his students to go build their skills.

After dismissing his genin for the day, Chouji absent-mindedly headed to the store to pick up a few items for supper.

_What the hell is going on?_ They were fine up until this last mission.

_What's happened?_ The night before Shika left had to have been some of the best sex. Shika wouldn't stop, saying how he was going to be gone for 2 weeks, so he needed as much Chouji as possible. Hell, neither of them could walk the next day. Honestly, they weren't young anymore, and 3 times in one night PLUS once in the shower in the morning made them both raw.

But now, Shika wouldn't even kiss him. _Why??_ Chouji had to reasonably and rationally look at what happened and figure this out. His lover wouldn't suddenly dump him. _Would he?_ There were no signs prior to Shikamaru leaving for this last mission. Their relationship has always been open, honest and strong. If you wanted to be all mushy and gushy (as Ino would say), they were soul-mates, partners from the very beginning when Shikamaru would come to the roof with him to eat snacks and watch the clouds.

So…the last mission he went on was to the Hidden Sand Village for a diplomatic treaty between the Hidden Cloud Village and the Hidden Mist Village. So everything pretty much would have been treaties talk and negotiations, and as much as Shikamaru would complain about it, Chouji knew his boyfriend loved talking politics. To him, it was like a game of Shogi, but with real people.

_What could have happened there that made Shikamaru change? Cloud ninjas? Mist ninjas? Sand ninjas? Treaties talk? Sand ninjas…_ Chouji came to an abrupt stop. "Aw fuck, Temari." He could have hit himself for not thinking of it sooner. Shikamaru had been with Temari on a mission for 2 weeks…TWO weeks…with no one around to watch them. They could have done anything, **anything**, and they wouldn't have been caught.

Temari…Chouji's competition. Temari, the beautiful Sand Village wind ninja that still made it very obvious that she wanted Shikamaru. _Did something have happen?_ No matter how you looked at it, Chouji was a man, an overweight and not particularly handsome man. Maybe Shikamaru finally decided he wanted to start his family, the one he always talked about when he was younger. He could do that with Temari. She was more than willing to help him with that.

Chouji shook his head to clear his head and to stop thinking of all the possible ways Temari could seduce his lover. When he got home, he would just ask Shikamaru what was going on. If their relationship couldn't handle the truth, then it was never meant to be. He swallowed hard to get rid of the lump beginning in his throat.

He trudged up the stairs to their apartment, not looking forward to the discussion he and his boyfriend were going to have. As he placed the bags down in order to open the door, it swung open. The smiling face of Shikamaru greeted him. "Umm…." Shikamaru mumbled as he grabbed the bags.

Entering their apartment, there seemed to be a party going on.

"Chouji! You're here!" Naruto jumped up, giving the bigger man a hug. "It's about time. I'm starved. Could you make some of those great pan-fried pork dumplings you do? Man, I've wanted those for ages."

"Sure?" To say that the red-head was confused was an understatement. He looked around the room and saw several of their friends sitting, standing, leaning…

"Come on." Shikamaru whispered, leading them into their kitchen. After placing the bags down, the shadow ninja clapped his hands together apologetically. "Naruto and Sasuke just got back in town, and I saw them at the Hokage's office, and Naruto grabbed me and asked if you'd make him dumplings, and then we saw Neji and Lee, and then before I knew it they were all here…"

"Breathe Shika, it's alright. I wasn't expecting to come home to a party, but it's understandable. Everyone wants to see Naruto and Sasuke. I'll start cooking if you'll help set up. Alright?" Chouji smiled as his boyfriend nodded. After a quick hug, kiss, and "Welcome Home", Chouji started cooking.

Several hours later, the guests were finally gone, the apartment was finally quiet, and the two lovers were finally alone in their bed. Rolling to his side, Chouji reached over and pulled Shikamaru closer to him. Shikamaru's boxers rubbed against Chouji, making him even harder.

"This is new," he whispered in his lover's ear. "You usually come to bed naked. You have something in there you're hiding?" The red-head slipped his hand under the waistband of the boxers, firmly grasping the taut, silky erection.

Shikamaru let out a small gasp of pleasure as his erection was being stroked. "Chouji…not…tonight. I'm…sorry..." he panted out, taking and pulling Chouji's hand away.

"Why? You are more than ready." Licking the precum off his hand, Chouji began running his fingers along his lover's muscular back.

"Sorry. I really am. But I'm still exhausted, and I have to work on those scrolls again first thing in the morning." The smaller man rolled over, facing his lover, and planted gentle kisses on each check. "I promise you another day, and I'll make up for it."

Chouji grabbed the other man's firm ass, and pulled their bodies closer together. As their erections rubbed against each other, they both let out a groan. "You don't have to do a thing." Chouji whispered as he flipped Shikamaru under him, and began to inch down his boyfriend's powerfully-built body while planting kisses and nipping at the exposed skin. "I'll take care of both us." He leered, as he reached for the boxers and began to pull them down.

"I said NO, damn it." Shikamaru quickly grabbed at his boxers and jumped out of bed. "You obviously can't control yourself, so I'll sleep on the sofa!" He grabbed a pillow and blanket and stomped off to the living room. As he left the room, Chouji noticed a small bruise on his back, near his left shoulder blade. He quickly sat up hoping to get a better view, but his boyfriend had already slammed the bedroom door closed.

_Was that a bruise? Or a bite mark? A hickey? Temari? She'd leave a mark. I know she'd leave proof that they were together._

**********

The sunlight filtering into the room is what finally woke Chouji up from his fitful sleep. He'd had unpleasant dreams all night. Temari. His mind was working overtime, even in his sleep.

Walking through the empty apartment, he found a note on the table. Shika apologized for his behavior last night, and he had a very busy day so he'd be unavailable until this evening.

Chouji's shoulders sagged and he let out a huge sigh. He thought maybe he'd have lunch with his boyfriend, and they could talk. He knew that the longer this went on, the worse his thoughts would make it. When it came to Shikamaru, the red-head still had a few insecurities (primarily revolving around Temari), and if he let his imagination run wild, then that would made it worse.

When Shika suggested that they move in together, Chouji had been surprised. But it was the shadow ninja who said they needed to make their relationship official and open, so living together was their next step. They then proceeded to make love in every room of their apartment. He smiled remembering how adamant Shika was about "scenting" every room. His lover could be a pervert.

So…something big had to have happened to make Shikamaru act like this. Chouji offered to suck him off last night, and the brown-haired man NEVER turned that down before. And the only BIG thing Chouji could imagine that could cause the change would be a new lover.

It was almost 1:00 p.m. when he remembered Rock Lee wanted a copy of his famous Kabocha manju recipe. The younger green beast found the dessert was one of Sakura's favorites and that Chouji's was her ultimate favorite. Chouji smiled as he walked down the street toward Rock Lee's dojo. His Kabocha manju was also Shikamaru's favorite.

As he was passing the new Yakiniku restaurant, he glanced inside. He loved barbeque and could hardly wait to try the place out. Shikamaru had promised to take him there once he was back from the mission from the Sand; they hadn't gone yet.

He came to a dead stop when he spotted Shikamaru seated with Kakashi at one of the tables. Kakashi threw his head back, laughed and slapped Shikamaru on the back. Shikamaru turned a light shade of red.

_What the hell? He told me he was unavailable all day, but now he's having lunch with Kakashi?? He lied to me?_

The chubby ninja was about to cry when he was distracted by a hard smack on his shoulder.

"Great red-headed cook, did you bring the recipe my pink-haired love adores? I have heard you can win a woman's love through a good meal. And it will be tonight when I shall make my move and attempt to win her undying affections."

Chouji turned to face Rock Lee, whose smile was almost blinding. Chouji swore that the green spandex suit kept the oxygen from getting to Lee's brain. "Uh, yeah. I was just heading to your dojo to give it to you." He handed Lee the recipe, which he had written out this morning.

"Thank you for your hard work." Lee stated as he took and looked over the recipe. "Your love seems to be eating lunch in that new barbeque restaurant on this gloriously beautiful day. I hope I did not disturb your rendezvous."

"No, you didn't disturb anything." Chouji turned around quickly. He wasn't in the mood to talk or be social. In the past three days, his lover has avoided having sex with him and now he had lied. The only thing Chouji planned to do now was to go home and wait, wait for Shikamaru to come home and explain what the hell was going on.

**********

**Authors' note: Part two will be posted soon. Hope you like this so far! We appreciate comments/reviews! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Branded – part 2**

**Here we go with the ending…**

********

There was a single light on in the bedroom when Shikamaru finally returned home. He quietly toed off his sandals and gently put down his bag filled with scrolls before heading to the bedroom. His lover was sitting up, waiting for him.

"You're late," the stocky ninja declared.

"Sorry." Shikamaru unzipped his vest. "It was so busy I never even got to leave the office. I brought work home with me." Laying his vest over the chair, he turned to walk out of the room. "I didn't mean to wake you. I'll just work in the living room."

"Liar!" Chouji threw back the cover and sat up on his knees.

"What?!" Shikamaru was clearly startled.

"You're lying to me. I was in town today. Near the new barbeque restaurant." He swore he could see the sweat drops start to bead on Shikamaru's face. "You want to guess who I saw in there, sitting and eating?"

"I can explain…"

"You can explain?! When? When you're taking a bath with Kiba or when you're out drinking with Shino? Or when you leave so early I don't see you?" Chouji knew his voice was louder than he meant it to be. He just couldn't control himself. His anger, frustration and fear at the thought of losing his lover was more than he could bear. "I know, why don't you write me a note while you sleep on the sofa in your boxers!!"

"Chouji…I'm sorry." The shadow ninja's voice was quiet, but he offered no explanation.

Chouji clenched his fists on a pillow. "Fine. I guess there's no need for you to explain what's going on. I expect you'll be sleeping on the sofa again with all your hard work."

Shikamaru ducked the flying pillow before bending over to pick it up from where it landed at his feet. He turned, walked out the room, and quietly closed the bedroom door behind him.

**********

"Come in." Ino opened the door, a little surprised to see her large friend so early in the morning. "What's up? You usually aren't up so early in the morning."

Chouji didn't answer, only silently followed behind his friend. He knew if he answered, he'd start to cry, which was silly. There was no reason to cry over it. If Shikamaru wanted out of the relationship, so be it. Life will go on. But for the time being, he had to hold on to the idea that this was a misunderstanding. _A huge misunderstanding._ Even if Shikamaru and Temari did get together, it was only for 2 weeks. 2 weeks. And how could that brief amount of time overshadow all the years he and Shika had been together?

_But why didn't Shikamaru say anything last night? Why did he apologize and then not offer any explanation?! He could have said something. Told me I was wrong. That he loved me. But instead, he just stood there. He just stood there, and then he left. _

Noting the sad look on her friend's face, Ino decided to break the ice. "Well, it's not like you to run away. But you can stay as long as you need…well, until tomorrow afternoon. Kankuro's coming over so you'll have to leave then." The blonde smiled, picking up a few pillows and started straightening the living room.

Kankuro. Chouji had to admit he wasn't happy when Ino started dating the puppet master, but the man could handle Ino and her attitude, which is something no one could say about any of the men in their own village. Besides, he did make Ino happy. The Sand Village ninja really wasn't a bad guy, except when he was around, Temari was usually right there with him.

"So…is Temari coming with him?" Chouji looked away, not wanting Ino to see the worry in his eyes.

"What? He didn't say anything about her." Ino looked over at her dejected looking friend.

"Well, maybe he didn't know anything about it when he made the plans to visit you. Maybe Temari suddenly decided to visit." Chouji sighed. If something really did happen during that mission, now would be the time for her to pay a visit. As long as she's wanted Shikamaru, she wouldn't let him out of her grasp for long.

"Do you, being here, right now, in my apartment, have something to do with Temari?" She plopped down in a chair across from him.

"No...yes...I don't know." Chouji was sure he sounded as confused as he felt.

"No? Yes? Make up your mind." As much as Ino wanted her big friend out of her apartment so she could get ready for Kankuro, she was enjoying his company and she also knew he needed to talk. All those years ago when Ino realized Chouji had a crush on their fellow teammate, they spent many nights talking about love and relationships.

"I mean...I just don't know. Shika came back from his mission, and he's been cold, distant. He won't tell me what's going on." Chouji leaned back into the sofa, resting his head on the cushion.

"Shika, cold? You mean no hot sweaty action between the sheets since he came back?"

"Ino!!" Chouji's blush almost matched his red hair.

Ino couldn't help but laugh. "Come on Chouji. You and Shikamaru are well-known for doing it everywhere and anywhere." Chouji turned a brighter shade of red. "Most of us aren't sure who's more active - you two or Kakashi and Iruka-sensei. Honestly, everyone was so happy when you two finally moved in together because then they wouldn't have to worry about finding you in the park or on a desk or in a bathroom."

"I thought...well, I mean...I didn't know people knew about us." Chouji went through a mental list of who had caught his and Shika's public indiscretions.

"You're joking, right? You two were so obvious." Ino stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Want some tea?"

"Yeah, thanks." He called out behind her.

When Ino retuned, she handed her red-headed friend a bag of barbeque chips and placed a cup of tea on the side table. Once reseated in her chair, she leaned forward. "So...it was obvious to everyone that you loved Shika, and that he loved you. And from what I can see, nothing has changed. You two are still idiots in love. So, why do you think that's changed?"

"Besides no sex since he got back from his mission? His mission with Temari!" Chouji opened the bag of chips and started munching. Eating was always a way he could deal with his stress.

She rolled her eyes. "He could be tired, you know. You two aren't as young as you used to be."

"It's been almost a week since he got back Ino. Usually, it's never a week without..." Chouji mumbled, trying to conceal his embarrassment. He shoved another handful of chips into his mouth.

"Don't even act shy around me Akimichi Chouji! On how many overnight missions did I have to pretend to be asleep while you two got all friendly? So yes, I understand. You two do have a difficult time keeping your hands off each other. It is hard to imagine Shika being able to keep his hands off your chubby ass for a week." Ino laughed as her friend's blush deepened. She stood up and headed to the hall closet. "Well, for the time being, I have to go to the Academy. Iruka-sensei is having me teach a class on using flowers as both a poison and for healing. So, here." She threw two pillows and a blanket on the chair. "Today, stay here. Let that stupid boyfriend of yours worry for a while." She grabbed her bag and walked to the front door.

"Thanks." Chouji smiled at his friend. He picked up a pillow and laid down to take a nap. He hadn't slept well for the past few nights, and he was really exhausted.

"No problem. But, I do have a favor. Make supper for us and make me a grocery list for me. Kankuro will be here tomorrow, and I want to cook for him." She grinned. "And I don't plan on letting him leave my apartment while he's here."

"You mean your bedroom, right?" Chouji chuckled, tucking the blanket under his chin.

"What can I say, that puppet master is very talented with using his wood." With that Ino shut and locked the door.

_Oh, I did not need that picture._

**********

There was a knock at the door, followed by a very disappointed purple-painted face.

"Why are you here Chouji?" Kankuro grunted, as he glanced into the apartment, quickly looking around Ino.

"And why do you still have your make-up on when visiting your girlfriend?" Chouji snided back.

"It's not make-up. And besides, Ino likes washing it off...in the bath...together...I brought the soap." Kankuro smiled and held up a lavender scented brown paper back.

"Well, I'm sure she'll wash it off later. But she's at the store right now buying food to cook for you." Chouji commented as he opened the door wider, ushering Kankuro into the apartment.

Kankuro couldn't keep the smile from crossing his face, while his eyes narrowed and his mind raced with the possibilities. This meant they weren't leaving Ino's place all week-end. "So...you will be leaving before she gets back, right?" He was already trying to decide if he should let his girlfriend put the groceries in the kitchen first or if he should surprise her and take her against the front door as soon as she walked in.

"I suppose." Chouji went back to the sofa, which was covered with barbeque potato chip bags. Kankuro stepped over several tossed blankets while making his way to the back bedroom to set down his bags. On his way back, he walked to the kitchen to get a drink. He suddenly noticed that the red-head looked far too comfortable on the sofa.

"You want something to drink?" He yelled from the kitchen.

"Sure. I made some green tea earlier. A glass of that would be good."

The ice cubes clinked against the glasses as Kankuro set them on the table. Looking at the clock, he knew it wouldn't be long before his lover would be coming home, and he was antsy for the guest to leave. "Explain to me again why you're here and not at your own place."

"No reason…" Chouji mumbled and reached for his glass.

"Aw, you and the other idiot got into a fight."

Chouji glared. "Kankuro, I'm not in the mood right now."

"Why not? You're not getting any from the shadow boy? Oh wait...or do you give it to him?" The puppet master smiled, hoping if he irritated the husky man enough, he would just leave.

Chouji ran his hand through his hair, pulling it roughly. "Makes no difference, does it? What does matter is that I'm here…on Ino's sofa...right now." He couldn't help staring down the puppet-master. "Fine, I'll leave, promise. I know you want to be alone with Ino. I won't get in your way. I guess I'll go to Kiba's…or Shino's…I don't know." He rose from the sofa.

"Dog boy? Bug boy? You can't think of anyone better than that?" Kankuro sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"They're my friends. I'm sure they'll let me stay there until…" Chouji's voice cracked as he tried to hold back his tears. Damn. Don't cry in from of Kankuro! But...but I really thought Shikamaru would come looking for me. "Well, enough of this," he whispered. "You want to get ready, right?" He gave a weak smile as he grabbed his glass and headed towards the kitchen.

Kankuro watched the glum man start to leave. He debated whose anger would be worse - Ino's or Temari's. But it was a fact that he had been jacking off to thoughts of Ino all week. He had been aching all day as he imagined all the ways he was going to take his girlfriend once he got to the Leaf Village, so it was easy enough to deduce that making sure Ino stayed happy and willing was his top priority.

"Chouji, hold on." Kankuro raised his hand, to stop the bigger man. "Geez, Temari said it would piss you off. I didn't believe her. You and Shikamaru have been together for what, 5 years? Or did you two start the bump and grind when you were genins?"

Chouji growled. "Yeah, yeah. You stopped me to rub it in my face? Fine then, tell her she's won."

"Hold on there big boy. Ino said you weren't the brightest ninja out there, and she's right." The puppet master stood up, straightening his shirt. "But she cares a lot about you, she thinks of you as a brother. And since I like Ino, and I really like it when she stays in a good mood, I'll help you out." Kankuro walked over to Chouji, taking his arm to prevent him from leaving. "Now, for Temari, I love my sister, but I wouldn't want to get on her bad side. She can be vindictive."

"I know that!" Chouji snapped, shaking his arm loose.

"And you are definitely on her bad side. Well, both you and your boyfriend."

"Huh?" Chouji's face was one of sheer confusion.

"Okay, I'll speak slowly so you can understand. Temari liked Shikamaru. Shikamaru turned her down for YOU. And if you haven't looked in a mirror recently, you are a man – a big, heavy, clumsy man."

Chouji felt his blood pressure increase as his desire to punch that purple face intensified.

"Before you punch me, think about it. How many women like to be turned down? How many women like to be turned down for a man? Put it together big guy. Her pride was hurt. She couldn't win the Shadow idiot from you? I tried to explain to her that he liked to suck dick, not tits, but she didn't care." Kankuro slapped Chouji's shoulder.

Chouji blushed, but listening to Kankuro, it appeared that nothing happened between Shikamaru and Temari.

"I never said my sister was smart; beautiful...yes, and very vindictive." Kankuro smiled. "So, when she had to spend two weeks with your boyfriend, and all he did was mope around missing YOU, she couldn't take it anymore. 'Chouji this' and 'Chouji that' finally made her snap."

"Really?" A huge smile was plastered across the chubby face.

"Stop smiling so much. You're freaking me out." Kankuro grimaced. "You two are both idiots."

"So, what happened? What did Temari do?" Chouji was feeling more hopeful that the past week was all just a misunderstanding.

"Let me just say Shikamaru doesn't hold his liquor very well...and he looks good in purple." The puppet master couldn't hold back a laugh, remembering the night. "So, what happened was..."

"Huh?" Both men stopped and turned towards the door as they heard rustling from the other side.

"Look, Ino is home, and I am not going to spend any more time explaining this to you. Go home…now! Get your boyfriend and rip his clothes off. Don't take 'No' for an answer!" As Kankuro pushed Chouji towards the door, he pulled Ino through the door. "I don't know why shadow idiot is being so secretive about it, but it's no big deal. I mean really, lots of people have done it. He's not the first. Now, go home and take him, and take him hard. Let him explain after you've dumped your load."

Chouji watched as Kankuro pushed Ino against the wall. Ino squealed in delight as her boyfriend bit down on her neck. A small drop of blood appeared and was quickly lapped up by the puppet master. Ino shuttered, dropping the bags on the floor, and threw her head back for more. Kankuro looked up, leering at Chouji before shutting the door in his face.

_Home…Now!!_

**********

Opening the door, Chouji heard the water running in the bathroom. The red-head hurried to the bathroom, dropping his vest over the sofa along the way.

Throwing open the door, his voice caught in his throat. Shikamaru stood there, having just stepped out of the shower. He was naked with water glistening off his toned, tight body. Chouji's pants immediately ballooned as his erection swelled. Two weeks on a mission and a week of avoidance meant three weeks of abstinence. Three weeks of no Shikamaru, and right now it was time to reclaim his lover.

"Cho...Chouji?" the shadow ninja nervously questioned as he watched his lover hungrily start to remove his clothes.

"I...I just showered...so..." Shika started backing against the wall.

"Yeah, so you're nice and clean...and ready." Chouji's voice was heavy with lust and desire. Their bodies clashed as he forced his boyfriend against the wall.

"But...wait...Chou..."

Chouji was suddenly on his knees, between his lover's legs, causing Shikamaru's voice to halt as the shadow ninja suddenly felt hot, moist heat wrap around his throbbing erection. It didn't take long before Chouji felt Shikamaru's body shudder, and the warm, salty liquid shoot into his mouth. Chouji greedily swallowed then smiled. "That didn't take long at all. I guess you did miss me." He placed kisses along the inside of his lover's thighs.

Shikamaru's body was limp. His orgasm came quicker and faster that he expected. "Chouji..." he said contentedly. But before he could say anything else, he was picked up and bent over the bathroom counter.

"Yes?" Chouji's voice was deep and breathy.

Shika shuddered at the sound and the warmth of the breath against his neck. He tried to turn around to face his boyfriend. "Let me..."

"NO!" Chouji's voice was commanding and demanding, causing Shikamaru's flaccid penis to twitch again. Soon, Chouji had one hand wrapped around Shikamaru's growing erection, pumping up and down, while his other hand grabbed the nearest bottle of lotion he could find. "It's been a while, so forgive me if I am rushed, but I can't wait." Coating his fat fingers, he immediately thrust in two, stretching his lover.

Shikamaru jerked, pleasure mixed with pain caused his erection to get harder while his body hungrily accepted the intrusion. "Wait..." Shikamaru gasped. "Please...wait..."

"What? Why stop? Your body is....it's loving this. Look at you. You're hard again already." Chouji leered at his lover who was thrusting back in time with Chouji's fingers. The red-head watched, admiring the sweat trickling down his lover's neck, and along the back that was rippled with muscles. The firm ass was bobbing back and forth.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" Chouji was concerned, seeing a purplish bruise along his lover's back side.

"Noooo...noooo...let me go." Shikamaru inched forward as best he could, trying to get away, but his lover leaned closer, to give the bruise a kiss.

"Uh...." Looking closer, Chouji realized the purple mark was NOT a bruise. "Shika?"

"No, I told you NOT to look, god damn it. Now let me go." Shikamaru leaned forward and straightened his back, trying to dislodge his lover's fingers.

"Is this a...a tattoo?" Chouji slowly smiled while beginning to realize what was going on.

His lover's body stopped moving, his head hanging down, and his brown hair flattened against his back. "I'm sorry...really sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen." Shikamaru's voice was low and sad.

"Is it a..." Chouji leaned in closer. "Is it a butterfly?" He rubbed his thumb gently over the tattoo.

"Te...Temari did it. I'm sorry..." Shikamaru closed his eyes. "I got drunk. I know. I knew better than to get drunk around her. But I did and then the next thing I knew, I was leaning over a damn chair in a tattoo parlor, and all I heard her say was, "That's perfect" and then her damn brother laughing. "Oh yeah. That's great. Mark his ass with a butterfly."" Shikamaru's voice trailed off. "I talked with Kakashi about having it removed. All he did was laugh and say he should get Iruka 'branded' too. But he did think Sakura might have a medical jutsu that would work to get the tattoo off. But when I went to Sakura, she had food poisoning from something that Lee made her."

Chouji laughed. His poor lover had gone to a lot of trouble to hide this tattoo. Well, probably more to hide the fact of Temari's involvement.

"This is not a laughing matter Chouji." Shikamaru's voice was a mix of anger, embarrassment and a little annoyance.

"Well, this is for ME, right? Temari has branded you for me. She knows she lost, and I won." Chouji quickly poured more lotion on his hand and began to coat his erection. "So, I think it's time I claimed my prize. I want to see if this butterfly can fly." He wasted no time in thrusting himself into his lover fully.

Shikamaru grunted with the force and the feel of thickness inside him.

"Sorry, but you made me wait a whole week." Chouji thrust in again, harder and deeper. His lover held on to the counter to brace against each impact. "A week Shikamaru...a whole week!" Again, the big man impaled his lover. Shikamaru returned every thrust by forcing himself further onto his lover. Chouji knew it wouldn't be long as he grabbed on to his lover's waist. As his orgasm hit, he held on so hard he could see his lover's skin turn red from the pressure. There definitely would be bruises tomorrow.

"Sorry, that was fast." Chouji kissed his lover's back. "Shall I finish you off?"

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru panted. He pointed to the cooling cum laying on the bathroom floor.

Chouji grinned and picked up his lover. "You are a bad boy Shikamaru. I didn't know you liked it so rough."

Shikamaru grabbed his lover's head and captured his mouth. He playfully bit the red head's bottom lip. "Well, I can still surprise you."

Once in the bedroom, both men laughed as they fell onto the bed, exhausted and satiated. Chouji pulled his lover to him, and they drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

**********

"Chouji...Chouji...wake up..."

Chouji felt his lover pressed against him, warm breath blowing against his cheek, and a hard erection pressing against the back on his thigh. Laughing to himself, Chouji opened his eyes slowly to see hungry, brown eyes staring back.

"As you said, it's been a while. You had your turn, I want mine." The shadow ninja leered at his lover as he grabbed Chouji's ass cheeks and squeezed.

"Well, my perverted lover is back." Chouji shifted himself on the bed, trying to rub their two erections together. The red-head could be a tease when he wanted to be. "So...you want me?"

"Yes...more than anything." Shikamaru growled as he rolled his large boyfriend over on his stomach. Crawling between Chouji's legs, Shikamaru slowly ran his thumb along Chouji's entrance, pressing slightly.

Chouji squirmed while whimpering as the pleasure started to run along his spine.

"Pick up your ass, Chouji, I want to see it better."

"Huh...sure..." The bigger man got on all fours, his butt sticking straight up, his sacks beginning to tighten.

Shikamaru slapped Chouji's butt cheek hard, leaving a red hand print.

Chouji yelped. "What...what was that for?!"

Shikamaru leaned over and licked off the drop of precum that had formed at the tip of Chouji's erection. "This is perfect..." Slapping Chouji's butt cheek again, he smiled as more pecum dripped onto their bed. "I figure, if my ass is yours, then yours is mine. And I think a deer would look great...right here..." He smacked the same place again, turning it a bright red.

Chouji shook his reddened ass. "Well then, I guess we need to find a tattoo parlor."

**********

**Authors' note: We hope you enjoyed our first attempt with Shikamaru x Chouji. We plan of writing more…hopefully many more. Thanks for the reviews and for adding us to your favorites!**


End file.
